125999-the-mining-level-limit-why
Content ---- ---- You forgot "Reasons *handwave*" | |} ---- ---- ---- Not buying it. It only affects mining nodes. The restrictions are 5 levels higher than where players start encountering the nodes. Resource gathering is one of the worst ways to make money in this game. If they were serious about dealing with bots they'd fix the glaring holes in their motion prediction that allows them to fly/teleport/speed hack. Getting to 45+ is trivial especially if you have access to RL slave labor like the gold farmers do. Going all the way to 50 opens up far more lucrative gold generation possibilities. IMO this is CRB telling crafters to get stuffed. | |} ---- ---- Back in the day there were literally trains of warping bots lvl 15 and below. You'd see them streak across the sky all over the place in grimvault. Hence the level restrictions. Carbine did a massive banwave, with the help of some nifty addons like botzapper to help the gm's. This game was infested with bots, then they slowly disappeared after the banwave and with subs dropping like flies the botters found the game unprofitable. Carbine probably became lazy to remove those restrictions as its not really a problem. | |} ---- Yep I was here. The core problem wasn't the botters themselves, the problem was that they could move significantly faster than a player, appeared to be able to fly and could travel underground to avoid mobs. All the gatherers wanted was a fair shot at the resources. My guess is that the bots were level 15 because that was the most efficient for them. I'll note that at level 15 you have access to Journeyman tools and mounts. Level locking the nodes only adds another 30 levels they have to grind out which would cost them maybe one or two dollars. | |} ---- ---- I'm not talking about out in the open world. I'm specifically talking about the elite mining plot you build on your housing plot. you can build it at level 40 but can't harvest the majority of the nodes because they have a level 45 requirement. If that was meant to fix something it was a pretty terrible fix. | |} ---- Has Carbine ever disappointed? | |} ---- Many times. What's relevant is that this particular change landed in Drop 3 without explanation and we've been essentially told to ST*U about it by CRB. IIRC this is the 5th thread regarding the issue. | |} ---- ---- Drop 6 aka Welcome to F2P will be introducing a significant revamp to stats. It has been mentioned that crafting will also be reworked although I don't recall if they said that will be in time to align with the new stats. I'm assuming yes but wouldn't be surprised if they don't. If the non-crafting bits of Wildstar don't hold enough appeal for you I'd advise waiting for the crafting update which will be at or after F2P. Hopefully they'll have gotten the hint that making it lowbie hostile is a BadIdea™ | |} ----